


Sterek One Shot #2

by DomesticatedFeral



Series: Sterek One Shots [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Funny, M/M, One Shot, based on a quote, sterek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DomesticatedFeral/pseuds/DomesticatedFeral
Summary: Based on this quote I found on Tumblr (incorrect sterek quotes) :Scott (it was actually Boyd, but I changed it to Scott): explain to me how you two got into an accident.Stiles: Well, we were driving, and there was a deer on the road, and Derek didn’t notice it so I said “der, deer!”Scott: …and?stiles: Tell him what you said.Derek: *sighs*Derek: “yes, honey?”
Relationships: Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale
Series: Sterek One Shots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1874986
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	Sterek One Shot #2

Derek and I were just staring at the mess that happened, I called Scott and he was on his way.

"Are you okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said. I was a little dazed, but nothing bad had happened except for the car hood being damaged.

We see Scott coming on his motorcycle in the distance, he stops and takes his helmet off.

"Explain to me how did you two get in an accident like this?" Scott said.

"Well, we were driving, and there was a deer on the road, and Derek doesn't notice it so I said 'der, deer!'"

"And?" Scott said.

"Tell him what you said," I said looking at Derek.

He sighs.

I slowly smile as I try to keep my self from laughing.

"Yes, honey?" He said.

I burst out laughing and Scott does too.

"The deer ran away although the deer's antler hit the car hood and it got all dented," I said.

"It had some powerful antlers," Scott said looking at the car hood.

"Yeah, and the car is dead," Derek said, "I'll call for a tow."

He stepped a little farther as he called the tow truck service.

"I mean, you call him dear a lot," Scott said.

"True," I said, nodding.

"The tow is on its way," Derek said, putting his phone in his pocket.

"How did you not notice the deer, though?" I asked him, once again.

"I don't have any idea. I guess I was zoned out?" He said.

"For a werewolf with great senses and being evolved, that is very unexpected of you," I said.

"Shut up." Sourwolf Derek said.

Scott and I snicker.

The tow truck comes and it tows the car with us in it to the garage. Scott goes to his shift in the vet clinic and we call Peter to come to pick us up.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was short, but I wrote this when I was half-asleep.


End file.
